Changes in the Air
by StarChild23
Summary: Bella leaves everything she knows is Montana behind her to move to Forks. There she will meet the Cullens. A strange family that is cautious of her, and they've every right to be. Bella is not as normal as everyone in Forks believes. AU Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All things Twilight beling to Stephanie Myer. I do not own anything nor intend to steal anything. This disclaimer is meant for the entire story._

_**A/N: So, I know that many of you will not read this because I do not have a good track record on updating stories. This one is different though, because I have already written the entire thing. I hope that you guys like it. I know that this chapter is very short, but it's more of an opening chapter. Let me know if ya'll like it, so that I know whether I should put the rest of the story up. Review please!**_

**Changes in the Air: Chapter One**

I took a long look at the open fields, green with life and history. Those great mountains that have seen more life than I shall ever know and the rich blue skies overlook it all. I felt my heart tear as I realized that this was going to be the last time that I was able to see Montana for a very long time. Getting on my horse Levi, I rode back to the place that I once called home.

Levi was my very first horse. My mom Renee took me out on my birthday to buy him. I walked all through the stables trying to pick which one I wanted. That's when I noticed Levi. Tall, strong, and majestic were the first thoughts that came to my mind. He was everything I wasn't. I walked up to him, and touched the side of his face. Leaning his head into my hand he neighed with satisfaction. Ever since that day we have been inseparable. That is why I named him Levi, because his name means to be attached.

Levi is the only friend that I have ever had. Everyone else strayed away from me at school. I didn't mind though. I would rather be with Levi under an oak tree reading something from Jane Austin. I loved my old books almost as much as I loved Levi. He is also the only one that knows my secret.

Five years ago on my twelfth birthday, I discovered that I was not as normal as I thought I was. My birthday, that year, was a depressing one. None of the kids from school had come to my birthday party and my mom ended up being called into work. She is a veterinarian, and often gets called to help sick horses or other farm animals. I was so angry at everything that day. I remember running into my bedroom and screaming at the top of my lungs the second my mom left. That's when I noticed that various objects in my room were floating. Startled by what I saw, I stopped. When I did everything fell. It was a little while longer before anything weird happened again. I noticed that every time I was really upset objects around me would float in the air.

After a couple of years, I learned to control my power. I no longer needed to be angry or upset to use my power. Although, when I do become extremely upset I cannot control it. I sort of shut down, while everything around me turns into chaos.

This is why I am trying to stay calm while I leave everything that I love behind. My mom remarried a man named Phil. He's a minor league baseball player and travels a lot around the country. My mom stayed at home with me for a while, but I could tell that she would rather be with him. So that's where my moving comes in. My dad, Charlie, lives in a little town in Washington called Forks. So while I live with Charlie, my mom is going to put her job on hold and travel with Phil for a while. They are going to keep the house in Montana along with the hundred acres we have, so that during the off season they have a home to come to. One of my mom's clients is going to take care of Levi for me. I mean I can't exactly take a horse with me to the forest. Forks' is a small town that sees sun maybe four times a year, overgrown with trees. I'm not looking forward to all the rain, but maybe something good will come out of this. No, scratch that, nothing good can come out of this.

* * *

Grabbing the last of my bags, I haul them into my mom's Escape. I turn around and take one long look at my home. I try to fight back the tears that threatened to fall while I was telling Levi good-bye.

"Everything is going to be alright sweetie. I know things don't seem like it now, but it will be good for you and Charlie to get to know each other better," my mom cooed at me while rubbing my shoulder soothingly.

"You're right mom. I'll be fine. Besides it's not like I will never see this place again." I shrug off Renee and climb into the back seat. Putting my seatbelt on, I take a deep breath. Now would not be a good time to lose control of my emotions.

On the way to the airport, I try to take in as many memories as possible. I don't want to forget a single detail. We finally pull into the airport, and Phil parks the car on curb. I get and stretch my legs, while Phil grabs my two bags from the trunk. My mom is already starting to tear up, and I haven't even gotten on the plane yet.

Wiping away a stray tear, Renee rushes towards me and grabs me around the waste. "Honey, I'm going to miss you so much. Promise me that you will try to call everyday and write as much as you can. I want to know about everything that happens while you're living with Charlie."

I pull away slightly from her so that I can look her in the face. "Aw, mom, it's going to be alright. No reason to cry," I am trying to make her feel better, but I think I am just trying to reassure myself. "I don't know if I can call or write every day. I mean, I would run out of things to talk about I'm sure. But I will call at least a few times a week."

Renee gives me a watery smile, and pulls me to her again, "Just as long as you call Bella." Releasing me, I turn to face Phil. He is the reason I am leaving. Don't get me wrong, Phil is a great guy and I like him a lot, but if it wasn't for him I would still be with Levi. It's pretty hard to be mad at him though when he makes my mom so happy.

"Take care of her for me, kay?" I say as I give Phil a one armed hug.

"Sure thing kiddo," Phil replies as he releases me. I grab my bags and head for the door. Turing around, I smile once more at my mom and my step-dad and give them a wave.

After checking in my bags I walk to my terminal gate, and wait for the plane that is going to take me to my new home, and my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. It's still a bit slow, but I promise it will get more interesting. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Changes in the Air: Chapter Two**

I began to feel nauseas as the plane touched down. I hadn't been to Forks or seen Charlie in a few years. I know I should have visited more, but I couldn't ever stand the thought of being away from Levi for too long. I was already missing him terribly. I just hoped that my Renee's friend rode him a lot.

As soon as the seatbelt sign turned off I stood up, and I grabbed my book. I never liked to take a carry-on because I was more likely to forget something. Shuffling along with the other people I made my way down the stairs. I immediately began to look for Charlie. I wondered if he even remembered what I looked like.

Since I had seen him last I had grown five inches and my hair had grown another ten. It was just above my waste. Craning my neck above the small crowd of people, I spotted Charlie in his police uniform. Charlie is the chief of police in Forks.

As soon as he saw me, Charlie's face lit up. "Hey there Bells! It's great to see again kid. I really have missed you."

I shuffled my feet awkwardly and smiled. I never have been good at showing my emotions. "Yeah, it's great to see you too Char- Dad." Sometimes I forget to call him Dad instead of Charlie. I am just used to referring to him that way.

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "Let's go get your bags and head home. Have you eaten anything today? I bet you're hungry."

I grabbed one of my bags while he grabbed the other one. "No, I haven't really eaten much today. Flying makes me nervous."

"Well, I'm not much of a cook. So how does pizza sound to you?"

"Pizza is fine."

"Pizza it is then. Let's head home then Bells." I followed Charlie to his car. Of course, he would bring the cruiser. I always hated riding in it. I always felt like a criminal because everyone slows down and stares at a cop car when they see one. At least I never had to ride in the back.

As we pulled into the driveway, I took in my surroundings. Charlie lived in a small two bedroom house. It was a cute house and the only downside was the one bathroom. I was not looking forward to sharing a bathroom, but I guess I would get used to it.

Charlie grabbed my bags out of the trunk and we made our way inside. I walked into my old bedroom. Not much had changed in the few years I had not visited. The room held a small full size bed, with a night stand, a computer desk, and a rocking chair in the corner. The only difference to the room was the used computer desk and a new comforter on the bed.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, but the lady at the store told me that you would probably like it," Charlie said gesturing to the new comforter. It was a deep violet with horses on it.

"Thanks Dad it's perfect," I replied while sitting on the bed.

Charlie set my bags down on the floor next to the bed, and stood awkwardly by the door. "Well I guess I'll let you get settled in then. I'll let you know when the pizza gets here."

After Charlie closed the door behind him, I fell back on the bed. Letting out a long breath I tried not to become overwhelmed with sadness. I had to remind myself that it might not be that bad here, and I only had a year before I could go back to Levi.

Since I was too tired to do anything physically I decided that it would be safe to use my powers. Charlie would knock before he came in. I stared at my bags and used my mind to start unpacking my bags. I had gotten pretty good at using my powers. I barely had to concentrate anymore, and I could move multiple things at once now. After I had hung and folded all my clothes up, I started to hang my pictures on the walls.

I didn't take a lot of pictures, but the ones that I had, I loved. I had one of me and Renee sitting on the grass with the mountains in the background, another of me on my twelfth birthday standing next to Levi, and the last one was me on Levi from a month ago. I really wish that I could have brought him with me. It would have been nice to have one friend in Forks.

Levi was my everything. I had started riding in competitions a few years ago. I was actually pretty good too. I mostly did barrel racing, but I also competed in a few other things. I placed fourth in the state competition for barrel racing last year. That had been one of my proudest moments. Levi and I worked very hard to become that good. It wouldn't be too long before I could ride him again though.

After dinner, Charlie and I watched a baseball game on TV. I really didn't understand what was going on, but I watched it anyway to placate Charlie. After awhile I excused myself for bed. Tomorrow I was going to have to start school. I was not looking forward to that. I always hated meeting new people or rather people hated meeting me. I guess people realize when someone else is different.

After changing into some pajamas I crawled into bed. After a couple of hours sleep overcame me, and so did dreams of home.

* * *

My alarm went off at six in the morning. I was used to getting up this early, but my lack of sleep from the night before made it hard to get up. After throwing the violet comforter off of me, I used my powers to grab my toiletries and padded towards the bathroom. I almost forgot that Charlie would be awake to go to work before I grabbed my stuff in my hands. I didn't want to explain to Charlie why my toiletries were floating in front of me. That would be a very awkward conversation. "Hey Dad, I know you see floating shampoo bottles around my head, and I just wanted you to know that it is perfectly normal. All the kids are doing telekinesis nowadays." Yeah right.

After a short shower, I dried myself off and got dressed. I opted for a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a quarter length green sweater, and my converses. I let my hair fall in its natural waves, and applied a little mascara. Renee always told me that first impressions are important, so I wanted to make sure that the other kids at school didn't think I was a freak or something.

Charlie was downstairs reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee when I walked into the kitchen. "Hey there Bella, are you ready for school?" He asked as he set down his paper.

I shrugged my shoulders as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Charlie nodded his head in understanding as he stood up from the table. "Bells, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" I questioned.

"Yeah, think of it as a welcome home present. It make not look like much but it runs."

Peaking my interest, I followed Charlie outside. Under the pine tree in the yard, sat an old Chevy pick-up truck. The red paint was chipped, and there was a dent in the front bumper, but I absolutely loved it. "Oh my God! You bought me a truck?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't think that you really liked being driven around in the cruiser, and a kid your age needs their own vehicle. I bought it off of my friend Billy from the reservation. What do you think?"

"I love it, Dad! I have never had my own car before. You know you really didn't have to do this," I said realizing how much he had done for me.

"It's not a big deal. Besides, Billy gave me a good deal on it. It should run fine. His son Jacob worked on it."

"Thanks, Dad. Really. I don't even know what to say…."

"Don't worry about it kid. Well, I better get to work. Are you going to be okay going to the school by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you later on today." Charlie gave me a little wave and drove away to work. I went inside and grabbed some notebooks and a couple of pencils before I got into my used truck to head to school.

Finding Forks High School was easier than I thought it would be. Everything in town pretty much rested on one road. After finding a parking spot, I parked my truck and headed toward the office. As I looked around I noticed that a lot of the other cars were as old as mine. At least I didn't have to worry about sticking out too much around here.

Opening the door I walked into the small office and approached a gray haired lady behind the deck. Her name plate read Mrs. Cope. "Hello dear how may I help you?" She asked as she stacked a pile of papers on her desk.

I took a deep breath and replied, "Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I need to pick up my class schedule."

"Oh yes, you're Chief Swan's daughter. He told me you were coming home." Mrs. Cope shuffled through a filing cabinet before she was satisfied with the papers she found. "Here you go dear. This is your class schedule and a map of the school. I took the liberty of highlighting the easiest routes to all of your classes. If you have any questions just ask me anytime."

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed my stuff. When I walked outside I noticed there were a lot more cars in the parking lot than before. I especially noticed to shiny silver Volvo. It was by far the most expensive of the cars and looked the most out of place.

After looking around the school, I found that I really didn't need the map. All the buildings were labeled. My first class was going to be history. I guess I didn't mind the subject too much, but it always kind of bored me. I would have to make sure to get plenty of sleep at night so I wouldn't fall asleep in class.

"Hi there! You must be Isabella. My name is Mike. Do you need any help finding your classes? What is your first class? Hey, you should sit with me and my friends at lunch." I took a step back trying to process what was going on. This guy was really weird. Apparently, my clothing choice worked though.

"Hey, yeah that's me, but you can just call me Bella," I replied. I figured in a town this size everyone would know that the Chief's daughter was coming back to town.

"Okay, Bella it is then. So do you need help finding your first class?"

"Uh….I don't think so. I have history with Mr. Ryan I think." I was really just trying to get rid of the guy now. Maybe it's better to have people avoid me.

Mike's face fell a little at my words but then lit up again. "Oh, well you can still eat lunch with us. See you later Bella!"

I stood there shocked. I was going to have to find a way to avoid Mike. I could already tell that he was going to get on my nerves.

The rest of my classes went like the first. I walked in, told the teacher who I was, and picked a seat in the back. Of course, everyone stared at me. I just hoped that this wouldn't last too long.

After my fourth class of the day, it was time for lunch. I was hoping that Mike wouldn't see me, but failed.

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" Mike yelled across the lunch room. Of course, this made everyone stare at me even more. I was really starting to not like Mike.

I went through the lunch line and bought a water bottle and some chips. I slowly made my way to Mike's table. There were a few other people sitting with him.

"Hey Bella, I am glad that you decided to sit with us," Mike said gesturing to the other people at the table. I gave a small smile. I mean it wasn't like he gave me a choice in the matter. "So this is Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Eric, Ben, and Tyler. Guys, this is Bella Swan."

I nodded to each of them as I took a seat next to Angela.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" The girl named Jessica asked.

"So far it's okay. It does rain a lot and I miss Levi, but it's okay."

Jessica's eyes perked up, "Who is Levi? A boyfriend perhaps?"

I could see Mike's face fall slightly. I was going to have to set him straight soon. "Uh, no. Levi is my horse."

"You have a horse?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I got him when I was twelve. I miss him a lot, but I couldn't exactly bring him with me."

"That must suck." Angela said.

"Yeah," I said as I took a sip of my water, "but I'll get to see him again soon." All the girls nodded their heads in agreement. Jessica then turned her attention away from me and stared at the door. I looked to see what had her attention and noticed the most beautiful people I have ever seen walking into the cafeteria. "Who are they?"

Jessica gave a knowing smirk. "Those are the Cullens. The big one is Emmett, the blonde is Rosalie, the short one with the spiky hair is Alice, the guy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper, and that is Edward.

Edward was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He was tall with bronze colored hair and pale skin. The whole group seemed to be untouchable. "Don't get your hopes up," Jessica said noticing how I was watching Edward. "Edward doesn't date. At least not anyone from here."

I noticed a bit of rejection in Jessica's voice. The Cullens sat down at a table that was away from everybody else. I noticed that they didn't seem to be paying anyone any attention. As I was watching them, Edward turned to look at me. I quickly looked away, ashamed of being caught. I dared another look, and noticed that he was frowning at me. I wondered what I had done to make him look at me that way. Maybe I hadn't fooled everyone into thinking I was normal after all. Well a girl can dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Changes in the Air: Chapter Three

A/N: So I am not sure if I want to put the rest of this story up. It feels like a waste of time because nobody is reviewing which makes me believe that nobody really likes it. So reviews on this chapter will determine if I decide to continue with it. Let me know what you guys think. Hope you enjoy it.

Angela offered to walk me to my next class after lunch since we had it together. I really liked her so far. Angela seemed the nicest of the people I had lunch with. Well except for Mike, but he was just too friendly.

"So this is biology with the infamous Mr. Banner," Angela said as she opened the door to the classroom.

"Infamous?" I asked as I took in the room. There were lab tables set up in rows made for two people per table. The walls were covered in posters describing different types of animals and plants, cells, and some pictures of the human body.

"Yeah, everyone here loves him but he is pretty corky. He's definitely the most fun teacher that we have in this school. I'm sure that you'll love him."

I nodded my head as I began to look for a seat. I wasn't sure what the seating arrangements were.

"Ah, you must be Miss Bella Swan. You can have a seat at that table over there," Mr. Banner said pointing to one close to the back. "You'll be Edward's lab partner. He's the only person without one."

"Thanks," I said as I made my way in between the isles. I took a seat as the other students started filing in.

Then _he_ walked in. I could feel the air rush out of my lungs. Edward walked gracefully across the room and took a seat next to me.

I tried not to breathe so hard, but something about him made me want to run away and get closer to him all at the same time.

"Hello, you must be Bella."

I looked up startled. "Uh…hi. I mean, yeah I'm Bella." God I am such an idiot.

Edward seemed to think that something was funny and snickered. "I'm Edward Cullen. I guess we are going to be lab partners."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So how do you like Forks so far?"

"I like it okay. The rain is kind of depressing, but I guess I will just get used to it," I replied. Finally I managed to not sound like a complete idiot.

"You don't like the rain?" Edward asked with a frown on his face.

"No, not really. I am used to clear blue skies, and a lot more open space."

"I bet you miss Montana," Edward stated more than asked.

I felt my heart tug a little at the thought of home. "I do. It's the most beautiful place in the world. Wait, how did you know that I used to live in Montana?"

"Oh, I have just heard from other people that's where you are from. You know how small town people like to gossip." I nodded my head agreeing with him. It seemed like a good excuse. "Anyway, I don't know about the most beautiful place, but I have heard it's nice. You know there are some really amazing places in Forks too."

"I highly doubt that. There is nothing but forest here."

"Well maybe one day I will just have to prove you wrong."

Mr. Banner began to speak at the front of the classroom ending our conversation. I definitely wasn't expecting him to say that. Especially after he was frowning at me during lunch. I would have to ask him about that one day.

I couldn't focus at all during class. The only thing I was aware of was Edward. He didn't sit too close, but not too far away either. I barely saw him move at all during class.

As soon as the bell rang Edward left before I had a chance to say anything else to him.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. Soon enough I was walking out in the parking lot heading toward my truck. I saw Edward standing next to the Volvo. Of course it would belong to him.

He was surrounded by his siblings, all of them talking quietly. Then he looked up at me and smiled. His sister Alice looked up too with a huge smile on her face. She looked really excited.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I quickly got into my beat up truck and started the engine. The ride home was quick and my mind was full of thoughts. All of them were of Edward.

The rest of the week went by the same way. I would get up, go to school, eat lunch with Mike's friends, talk with Edward in Biology, finish school, and go home.

After the first two nights, I learned real quickly that Charlie only knew how to order pizza and make sandwiches. I had gone grocery shopping, and took the liberty of cooking every night. Charlie didn't seem to mind my cooking at all, and actually seemed excited to come home to dinner each night.

We both fell into a routine fast. After we ate, I would do the dishes while Charlie would watch TV. Sometimes I would watch with him, or other times I would read a book. We were both fairly quiet people and we got along great.

It was now Saturday, and I had decided that I would try to clean the house. It looked like Charlie hadn't dusted in years. He had gone fishing with a buddy of his for the day. He asked if I had wanted to come, but I politely declined. Fishing just wasn't my thing.

Just as I was finishing cleaning the living room, the door bell rang. I took off my cleaning gloves and opened the door. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. In my doorway stood Alice Cullen.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice, Edward's sister. I hope you don't mind me stopping by unannounced, but I thought that maybe you would like to hang out today?"

My mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. I was still trying to process the fact that Alice Cullen was at my house. I hadn't spoken a single word to her at school and now she wanted to hang out with me?

Alice stood there with an amused look on her face. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I spaced out for a minute there. What exactly did you want to do?"

"Well, I thought that we could go shopping and maybe watch a movie. If that's fine with you of course."

"Yeah that would be great. Just let me write my dad a note so he knows where I am."

I walked into the house and tried to find a pen and a piece of paper. Alice followed me inside taking a look around at everything. Finally finding what I needed, I wrote Charlie a short message telling who I was going with and where I was going to be. I left it on the kitchen counter, and walked into the living room to find Alice looking at the pictures Charlie kept on the mantle.

"You were such a cute child," Alice stated while she held up a picture of me from when I was three.

"Thanks, I guess."

Alice set the picture back down on the mantle and bounced over to me. "So I have noticed that you are in serious need of a new wardrobe. So we need to hit the mall before it closes."

Without letting me say a word, Alice dragged me out of the house and to her car. We spent the better half of the day shopping at the mall. Alice constantly threw more and more clothes at me to try on. More than once I caught her at the register already paying for the clothes before I had the chance to get out of the dressing room.

"Alice, you really have to quit paying for my clothes. I don't know how I will ever pay you back. Plus I barely even know you," I said as we made our way to the food court.

Setting her purse down, Alice gave a little huff. "Please Bella. It's not like I don't have the money, and they really weren't expensive. Not compared to the clothes I buy. And I want to do this. I think that we can be really good friends. So think of it as an early Christmas gift."

"Okay, okay but you have to let me buy you something then." I knew it wouldn't do any good to argue with her. Alice seemed like the type of person that always got her way.

"Alright, you can buy me one thing, and after that we can go the movies."

I ended up buying Alice a cute necklace to go with a top that she bought. We made it to the theatre around five and decided to watch some cheesy romantic comedy.

I still couldn't believe that I was hanging out with Alice Cullen. I also couldn't understand why she would buy me all those clothes.

"Alice, while I appreciate you buying me the clothes and everything, why exactly did you?"

"Because I wanted to. I have a feeling that someday you'll be a part of my family one day, and it's just something that sisters do. Besides, I like you Bella. You're not like the other girls at school."

My mind went at a blank. A part of her family? Where would she get a crazy idea like that? "What do you mean you have a feeling?"

"I see the way you and Edward look at each other. I mean it is pretty obvious."

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times. "We don't look at each other. I barely even know the guy!"

"Come on Bella. Who are you trying to kid. It's okay that you like him. I can tell that Edward likes you too." Alice was grinning from ear to ear while keeping her eyes on the road as we made our way back home.

Wait…Edward likes me? Well that's news to me.

"We hardly even talk Alice, and the only time we do is in Biology. Normally it's about the weather."

"Maybe so, but he sure talks about you. You know what? You should totally eat lunch with us on Monday. It would be a great way for you to meet Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Besides I can tell you don't like sitting with Mike and Jessica."

"Would the rest of your family be okay with that?" I asked as I nervously wrung my hands together. "I wouldn't want to impose or anything.

"Of course it would be. So it's settled then. Monday you will eat lunch with me. Hey what are you doing next Friday?"

Next Friday? Nothing. Hell I didn't even have plans for tomorrow. "Nothing I suppose. Probably just homework, why?"

"Would you want to come over and stay the night with me and Rosalie?"

"Uh, sure I guess. I mean I will have to make sure that it is okay with Charlie first, but I am sure that it will be."

"Great! You can just follow us home Friday after school then."

I nodded my head in agreement. Alice pulled up in my driveway and parked the car so that I could get out. "Thanks a lot for today Alice. I had a lot of fun."

"I did too Bella. So I'll see you on Monday then?"

"Monday it is," I said grabbing my shopping bags.

"Bye Bella!" Alice put her car in reverse and drove off. I still couldn't comprehend everything that had happened. Apparently Alice and I were BFFs now, I was eating lunch with them on Monday, staying the night with her on Friday, and oh yeah. Edward liked me. I still wasn't sure whether or not I believed her, but I guess only time will tell.

Lord help me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to those of you that reviewed. I really appreciate the suggestions and feedback. I have decided that I will give this story a few more chapters to see if people respond to it. It just feels like when people don't review, they don't really like it. That discourages me from continuing to write. Anyway, moving on, I worked hard on this chapter. I think that ya'll will definitely like it. Things are starting to come together now and speed up. So read and I'll see you at the bottom!

Changes in the Air: Chapter Four

Monday was here and I thought I might throw up from nerves. I was really nervous about school today. I wasn't sure if I should just walk up to the Cullen table and sit down, or if Alice would call me over. I mean how embarrassing would it be if I went to sit down, and Alice laughed at me because she was joking. I didn't think that she would do that, but then again I wasn't all that used to people wanting to be around me either.

After dragging myself from class to class all day, and steadily avoiding Mike Newton, I nervously made my way to the cafeteria. I still hadn't decided how I should approach the situation with the whole seating arrangement.

Deciding to just see what would happen, I squared my shoulders and walked into the cafeteria. I went through my normal routine of filling my tray up and paying for my food. I stood awkwardly for a minute until I heard my name being called.

"Bella! Over here!" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. Of course, everyone turned to stare at Alice, and then at me.

I really didn't like all this attention.

I slowly made my way to the Cullen table and everyone in the cafeteria became silent. I set my stuff down and sat down between Alice and Edward.

All the students erupted into whispers. I could make out a little of what they were saying. "Why is that Bella girl sitting with them?" "Do they think that she is better than the rest of the students?" "I wonder if she will become stuck-up like the rest of them."

I tried my hardest to ignore the stupid remarks and smiled timidly at Alice and the other God like people sitting at the table.

"I am so glad that you decided to sit with us Bella," Alice said smiling.

"Well, it's not like you gave the girl much of a choice Alice. You practically screamed at her from across the room." Edward said giving a small smirk.

"Oh shush Edward. I did not make her do anything. Don't listen to him Bella." Alice continued to smile at me and began to introduce the other Cullens. "Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and you already know Edward I believe."

I gave a very small hello to everyone. To be honest, they all intimidated me. Rosalie set down the soda can that she wasn't drinking and turned to me. "So Bella, Alice has told us all about you. You're from Montana right?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. I'll probably go back too whenever I finish with school so that I can take care of Levi."

"Who is Levi?" Emmett asked. Hmmm…his voice didn't sound as intimidating as the rest of him looked.

"Levi is my horse."

"You have a horse? Do you do any kind of competitions?" This question came from Rosalie. She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Actually I do. I'm pretty good too. I almost won state a couple of years ago."

"That's really cool. So, Alice has told me that you are coming to stay the night with us on Friday." Rosalie stated.

"As far as I know. I mean, if it's alright still." I wasn't sure if Alice might have changed her mind yet.

"Of course it is silly." Alice looked at me like I was crazy for even assuming I wasn't staying the night. "Edward, you're being rude. How come you haven't spoken to Bella yet?"

Edward shot Alice a crooked grin. "Because dear sister, I already know all these things about Bella. I am just giving everyone else the opportunity to know her a little bit better." A small blush appeared on my cheeks. I hadn't realized how much I had told Edward about my life.

I was glad that he wasn't ignoring me on purpose. I shifted a little in my seat and went to grab a french fry off my plate. As I brought my arm back towards me, I knocked my water bottle off in the process. Without thinking, I bent over to pick it up and used my power to make it travel the three inches to my hand. Nobody else would have noticed it, but as I looked up, Edward was staring at me like he couldn't believe what he saw. His face held no emotion at all.

"Are you okay Edward?" Jasper asked concerned. It seemed like he was asking Edward a silent question and Edward nodded in response.

I really needed to be more careful about when I used my powers. I had to make sure that nobody was ever around again.

The rest of lunch was filled with more questions about my history from Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett. Edward stayed silent. Jasper seemed like he was too busy studying me to talk. It was kind of creepy actually.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I thanked Alice and everyone else for letting me sit with them as I threw away my trash. Making my way to Biology, I hoped that Edward wouldn't still be acting all weird.

Unfortunately, he was. He sat as far away from me as possible and only spoke to me when I asked him a question. I would need to ask Alice to make sure it was still alright for me to come over Friday. I didn't want to go if Edward was going to be acting like this.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Edward jumped out of his seat and made it out of the room before any of the other students had stood up. I tried to hold back the hurt that I felt. I didn't want my emotions to get out of control and end up using my powers accidently. Pushing back the hurt I stood up and made my way to my next class.

I tried to find Edward in the hallway, but he was nowhere to be seen. There was something really odd about that boy.

As the week continued, my situation with Edward remained at a standstill. I sat with the Cullens every day, and Edward ignored me. It was like I wasn't even there.

It was now Friday, and I knew I needed to talk to Alice about Edward. I didn't want to go over to their house if he was going to continue to act weird. As I made my way to their table I noticed that Alice and Edward were having a heated conversation. Rosalie looked up to me and nudged Alice.

Startled Alice looked up and smiled at me. I guess their conversation was over. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, no. Edward and I were just discussing whether the piano or the violin sounded better." Alice gave Edward a pointed look. I knew that they were talking about something else, but decided to drop it.

"Oh, ok. Well personally I think that the piano sounds better. But I'm not a very musical person."

Edward gave me a surprised look. Actually it was the first time I can remember him looking at me since Monday. "I think the violin sounds better. Did you know that Edward plays the piano Bella?" said Alice.

"No, I didn't know that. Are you any good Edward?"

Edward looked down at his hands as if he found them to be the most interesting thing in the world. "I'm alright I suppose."

"Alright? Edward you are better than alright. Hey, you should play something tonight when Bella comes over so she can hear." Rosalie told Edward. I was beginning to believe that Rosalie and Alice were up to something.

Nonetheless, I was interested in hearing him play. "I would love to hear you play Edward."

"Maybe I will. I don't know yet." I tried to not let the hurt show on my face.

"Oh come on _Eddie_, you can play for Bella," Emmett said teasing Edward.

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmett. You know that I do not like that name." Edward huffed.

"Whatever dude."

As soon as lunch was over I pulled Alice away from everyone else to talk. "Alice, you sure it's still okay for me to stay the night?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Alice looked concerned. "You do want to right?"

My eyes widened at her question. She thought that I was trying to get out of it. "Yes I still want to, but I wasn't sure if I should because of Edward. I don't want things to be weird tonight…"

Laughing a little, Alice put her hands on my shoulders. They were surprisingly cold. "Don't you worry about my brother. I have everything under control."

Feeling slightly reassured I said good-bye to Alice and made my way to Biology. As usual everything stayed the same. I decided at the end of class that I would try to get Edward alone tonight and find out what I did to offend him.

As soon as school ended I made my way out to my truck. Rosalie was already there waiting on me. She was going to ride with me so that Edward wouldn't have to drive so slowly. My truck couldn't go half the speed that Edward's Volvo did.

The trip to their house was a quiet one. Rosalie would ask me a few questions about Montana or school every now or then, but otherwise the ride was quiet. It gave me some time to think about what I would say to Edward tonight if he continued to ignore me. Hell I didn't even care that he ignored me, I just wanted to know what I did.

After driving for fifteen minutes, Rosalie told me to take a left off the highway. The driveway to their house was a narrow one, but my old truck did fine. As the trees started to clear we came upon a beautiful three story house. It looked modern but also old at the same time. The outside was white with dark blue shutters. It had a full wrap-around porch with a bench swing on one corner of the house. It also had a five car garage connected to the side.

Parking my truck, I grabbed my over-night bag and followed Rosalie up the stairs. She opened the door and yelled, "We're here!"

Emmett came bounding down the staircase and picked Rosalie up, swinging her around. "I didn't think you guys would ever make it home."

"Neither did I. Bella, you really need a new vehicle. You're truck is soooo slow."

"Don't hate on the truck," I said laughing. I finally looked around the room. It was just as beautiful as the outside. Everything was modern but not overdone. Right now we were only in the foyer, but I could also see the living room and a hallway leading somewhere else. There was a grand staircase to the left of me that Emmett had just come barreling down from. I couldn't wait to see the rest of the house.

Alice and Jasper finally made their way into the foyer too.

"Emmett you owe me twenty bucks," Jasper said putting out his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett reached in his back pocket and took out his wallet. He reluctantly gave Jasper a twenty dollar bill.

"Wait, why does he have to give you twenty bucks Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"We made a bet on how long it would take for Bella to drive here in her truck."

Rosalie gave Emmett a look making it seem like he did this quite often.

"I tried to tell him not to Rose, but he wouldn't listen. He didn't believe me when I told him that Jasper would win." Alice smiled at Jasper with joy and love. I wish Edward would look at me like that. Speaking of Edward, I wonder where he is…

"I bet you will next time you big oaf." Rosalie smacked Emmett on the arm. He smiled sheepishly at her. Yeah, he definitely did this sort of thing all the time.

"What are you kids in here arguing about?" said a beautiful woman. She had pale skin like the rest of the Cullens, the same topaz colored eyes, and caramel colored hair. Next to her stood a man that looked like an angel. He was probably 6 feet tall, blonde hair, topaz eyes, pale skin, and a very calming smile. His eyes looked like they held a lot of wisdom in them, but he couldn't have been older than maybe twenty-seven.

"Nothing Esme, just the boys betting on stupid things." Rose said while narrowing her eyes at Emmett.

"They will never learn will they?" said the man.

Esme laughed and turned to look at me. "Ah, you must be Bella. I have heard so much about you from my children. Welcome to our home. I am Esme, and this is Carlisle."

I shook her outstretched hand and noticed that her hands were just as cold as Alice's had been. "Thank you, it's lovely to meet you both." I couldn't help but smile at her. Jasper had mentioned one day during lunch that they were all adopted. I couldn't help but wonder how that was possible since they all looked alike. They all had the same colored skin and eyes.

"I guess we'll let you kids have your fun. Boys try not to break anything, and girls have a good time." Carlisle said as he and Esme made their way towards the opposite end of the house.

Alice and Rosalie took me upstairs to show me my room. I couldn't believe that they had so many rooms in this house. I was staying on the third floor. Alice had happened to mention that Edward's room was next to the guest room I was staying in. It made me kind of nervous to be honest.

After getting a tour of the house Alice, Rose, and I made our way to the living room. We had decided that we would watch a movie. Settling on Flicka, we got comfortable on the couch.

It was a little cold, and I started to shiver. "Bella there are some blankets in the hallway closet if you need one," Alice said not taking her eyes off the movie.

I got up to get a blanket. When I opened the door I sighed. Of course the blankets would be at the top of the closet. I was 5'6", so I wasn't short, but there was no way I was going to be able to reach the blankets. I looked down both ends of the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, and used my power to get one of the blankets.

Just as it floated in my hands, I heard someone suck in their breath. Startled I turned to my left to see Alice and Rosalie standing a few feet away from me.

"Alice, Rose, I promise it's not what it looks like…" I have never been more frightened in my life. They would never want to talk to me again after this. It had taken me forever to make friends and now I was going to lose them.

"I think that it is time for us to have a talk Bella. Could everyone come in the living room please!" Alice yelled to the rest of the family. Walking in front of me, Alice turned to face me. "Don't worry Bella, we just want to talk."

Nodding my head I followed them into the living room to find that all of the Cullens were sitting comfortably. Even Edward was there. I couldn't comprehend how they had all managed to get there when it only took Alice, Rose, and I ten seconds. Something didn't feel right.

I can't remember ever being more terrified in my entire life. I had never told anyone my secret, and now I was going to have to tell a whole family.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Bella don't be frightened. We are not going to tell anybody about your power. In fact Alice and I have known for a long time now."

I looked up startled. How would they have known? "Did Edward tell you? I kind of figured he saw me using my power at lunch on Monday."

Everyone turned to look at Edward then. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place to. I figured if Bella wanted everyone to know, then she would say something. I would like to know why you and Alice kept this to yourselves though, Carlisle."

I was grateful that Edward had kept my secret. He didn't have to but he did and that meant the world to me.

Alice turned to Edward to answer his question. "We didn't say anything because we didn't want you guys to freak out. I saw Bella in a vision using her power. I have been having many visions of her lately. They all point to somebody attacking her."

Wait a minute. Visions, someone attacking me? What was going on here?

"I think someone needs to explain to Bella what we are. She is feeling quite frightened and confused at the moment." Jasper said eyeing me cautiously. They could feel my emotions too?

"Bella, calm down. You don't need to let your emotions get the better of you right now. I have seen what happens when they do," Alice said soothingly.

Carlisle walked over to me and knelt down. "Bella I know that you are confused but I am going to try to explain all of this to you. Alice and I know what you can do because she can see the future. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and Edward can read people's thoughts." My eyes widened in surprise. He could hear my thoughts? Oh Shit.

"I can't hear yours Bella. I don't know why, but it seems like you have some type of barrier around your head." Edward got out of his chair and started to pace the room.

"You mean there is something wrong with me?"

Edward stopped walking and turned to look at me. His normally stone face held a look of confusion and shock. "You find out I can read minds, and you think there is something wrong with you?"

I gave him a small smile. Carlisle turned to me to continue. "Like I was saying Bella, this is a very talented family not unlike yourself. There is one major difference between us though." He paused looking towards Alice and rest of the family. It seemed like he was asking for permission. They slowly nodded their heads. "Now, please don't be frightened when I tell you this, but we are vampires.

Holy Shit.

A/N: Sorry this one took a little longer to get out. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect and work has been getting in the way. I hope you liked it. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. I'll try to get the next one up in a few days. Oh by the way, I really need a Beta reader so if anyone is interested pm me. Review please!


End file.
